


In case of aliens

by EBDaydreamer



Series: AU August [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: Unfortunately, the Doctor can’t save the planet from aliens if she kills him





	In case of aliens

**Author's Note:**

> For AU August. @doctorroseprompts: “Rose goes undercover as a student and the Doctor a professor ”

“I’m going to kill him,” Rose hissed under her breath.

She’d snuck into the Doctor’s lecture mainly to glare at him. She hated this: university. She didn’t belong here. She’d dropped out of college after only a few weeks to run off into Jimmy Stone’s lying arms.

She was taking art classes. Simple enough, didn’t require much background knowledge. She briefly considered history, but then remember travelling with the Doctor only gave her a small advantage, as history books were quite a twisted version of the truth.

The Doctor, it seemed, had been given a free range from the university to lecture on whatever he wanted. One day, he was supposed to teach quantum physics and ended up ranting about poetry. It didn’t surprise her, not one bit. The lecture she had snuck into had somehow turned into one about time, and he’d even snuck the TARDIS in there.

_ It’s in case of aliens,  _ Rose told herself, _it’s for the planet._ __He can’t sav_ e the planet if you kill him. _


End file.
